The invention relates to a method for producing a whitened liquid with a stable top layer of froth in an hygienic and automatic manner. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out such method
There is a need for providing a simple method through a beverage producing device that enables to deliver in a term of a few seconds a whitened coffee base beverage with a stable foamy top such as a cappucino-type beverage. All the existing methods encounters important drawbacks. Usually, frothing of the whitening liquid, such as a milk-based liquid, requires the use mechanical rotating elements in the device. Such elements must be cleaned after use to avoid bacterial growth and degraded food odor and taste to develop in the system.
Therefore, it exists systems that remove the need for cleaning of whipping elements. For instance, WO 02/087400 relates to a method for the preparation of a foamed drink from a capsule comprising the operations of injecting liquid in the capsule to mix with the foamable food component and allowing the foamable food component mixed with the liquid to escape from the capsule into the receptacle followed by injecting a high-velocity jet of liquid into the receptacle.
GB 2 379 624 relates to a beverage making apparatus comprising a liquid injection low diameter nozzle with a tapered bore for reducing risk of blocking the bore with solid scale residue. U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,338 relates to a method for preparing beverages from powder food component in portions by first filling the container partially with water under slight overpressure and by adding cold pressure water to the container while immediately after the container is partially filled with water under slight pressure for effectively mixing the liquid.
There is a need for a simpler method than existing methods, in particular, that requires minimal intervention of the user for the preparation of a stable, frothed whitened beverage, in particular, a cappuccino-type beverage.
There is also a need for preparing a hot frothed beverage from a portion of refrigerated liquid food component poured in the receptacle while ensuring a reduction of gradient of temperature in the whole beverage, which is unpleasant for the drinker.
There is also a need for a device with a simple water feed circuit.